Acceptance
by Joskers
Summary: What happens if Jude can't take Tommy's game any longer? Jommy
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is another Instant Star story from me so yeah. It just came to me tonight. So I hope you enjoy it.

Chap 1 Goodbye

Tommy looked up at the stage at Jude. Since her 16th birthday she had been distant. Far away. Tommy would try and talk to her but she would only shut him out. Tonight was no different. She walked into the Vinal Palace, did sound check and then locked herself into her dressingroom until the concert started. Jude finished, Skin,her last song for the night, and walked up to the mike.

"Since you guys have been such a good audience tonight I'm going to proform a new song for you. I... uhh... hope you enjoy it." Jude stepped a little bit further from the mike as the band started playing in the background.

Jude started singing looking straight into Tommy's eyes as if to tell him this song is for you jackass.

Anything for You By: Evanescence

I'd give anything to give me to you Can you forget the world that you thought you knew If you want me,  
Come and find me Nothing's stopping you so please release me

I'll believe All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe Close your eyes I'll be anything for you

The song hit Tommy's heart. He knew this was her last plee for him to love her. Jude stared deeply into his light blue eyes that were able to make her knees weak in anticipation. She just wanted him to be there for her. She'd do anything for him to love her.

Nothing left to make me feel anymore There's only you and everyday I need more If you want me Come and find me I'll do anything you say just tell me

She needed him right now. Her dad was leaving. Sadie was going with him and her drunk, now, of a mother wasn't helping her heart. Jamie and Kat didn't talk to her cause she was a 'threat to their relationship'. The only person she had left was Tommy.

I'll believe All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe Close your eyes I'll be anything for you

But he had turned her away. He had regected her along with everyone else and it killed her. She knew she needed to get away but she couldn't bring herself to leave him.No matter how many times he broke her heart.

I'll believe All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe Close your eyes I'll be anything for you

Anything for you I'll become your earth and sky Forever never die I'll be everything you need

So she decided that this would be his last chance. It would all depend on how he reacted to this song. If he was there for her she would stay. But if he wasn't she would have no choice but to run. As she played she hoped and prayed he would accept her.

I'll believe All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe Close your eyes I'll be anything for you

Please she thought as she set down her guitar waving to the crowd as the one tear she had ever let fall ran down her cheek.

A/N Ok I know short first chapter but the next one will be more interesting I pomise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Answers

Jude sat in her dressingroom with anticipation. She was so scared to see what Tommy was going to do.

Knock Knock Knock.

Jude turned around in her chair, thinking she would answer the door but was too scared she called out to the door. "Come in!"

Tommy walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "That song Jude was amazing." Tommy stepped closer to her, only about a half foot away "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Jude eyes turned down cast. "I wasn't expexting anything."

Tommy grabbed her hand pulling her up, closing any space that was between them. His lips crashed down on hers. Their kiss seemed to last forever but when they broke aparrt Jude felt that her chance with him was gone. She was scared to death that he would tell her to forget it yet again.

"You were expecting something, admit it."

"Yeah but not that. I as expecting more a 'your too young speach'" Jude said as her eyes fell downcast once again hoping, no praying, that he woudn't let her down.

Tommy saw the worry in her eyes and kissed her with everything in him, distinguishing any doubt she had.

"What are we going to do Tommy?"

"Keep this to ourselves. We are together, just not to the public eye. You understand that right?'

Jude layed her head against Tommy's chest. "Am I really worth it?"

"You are worth that and so much more."

Jude woke up from the same dream she had had for the three years, ever since she had moved to San Fransisco with her dad. She loved the dream, she just didn't like the memory that came with it. The memory of what really happened after the show that night.

Flashback.  
to be written in the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

In real life Jude called Tommy into the dressingroom just like in her dream.

He walked up to her and said, "Jude that song was amazing. I don't know what to say." Just like in her dream.

"You don't have to say anything" And just like in her fantasies she would deny her intentions. "I wasn't expecting anything."

But after that the only thing that is the same is that they were both were in the room.

"You know I can't be with you girl."

"Why not?" Jude snapped.

"I have no control over the situation."

"No, that's what you tell yourself Quincy."

"Jude don't be this way." Tommy tried to step towords her with his hand out.

Jude stepped back." It won't be your problem soon anyway."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm quitting." Jude kept her eyes on the ground. It was too hard for her to look into his eyes. She would never see the hurt that was in his eyes the moment she said 'quitting'. "I'm moving to California in the states with my dad."

"Why?"Tommy looked down at the floor unable to look at her anymore.

"I can't take it anymore. I just..." Jude couldn't quite figure out how to explain to him that he had ripped out her heart and then stomped on it. "I just need to get away."

"I'm sorry." Tommy continued to look at the ground. It was for him to look at her and admit that this was his fault.

"Save it Quincy. Just make sure to tell Georgia I'm sorry." Jude walked past him, momentarilly brushing him making her almost lose her cool. Just before she reached the door she turned to him saying, "Goodbye Quincy."

She then walked away, probably forever.

"Goodbye girl," Tommy whispered. "I love you." But it was already too late.

Jude would travel to San Fransisco, California with her dad. moving out 1 year later after her father had a new child. She would then work for another studio as a producer/ choreographerfor everyone from Sean Paul to Madonna to Natasha Beningfield to System of the Down

End Flashback

As Jude tried to push the memory out of her head in her office at the studio her receptionist buzzed oin. "Jude there's a call on line 2."

"Thnx Rebecca." Jude answered before hanging up line one and answering the second, saying hello.

"Oh hey Jude, or should I say Ms. Harrison now."

"Georgia?" Jude asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

"Georgia?"

"Hey Jude." Georgia answered half singing.

"Shut up g. How r u?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm okay," Jude thought for a moment. She hadn't heard from her in 3 yrs. "Why the sudden call?"

"Yeah about that…" Georgia trailed off.

"What does that mean?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come back. I have this one client who could really use some of your genius. "

"Who is this mysterious client?"

"Um…Un..Iny."

"Who?"

"Tom Quincy."

"Oh Georgia… I don't know if I can do that."

"I don't really think I can do that."

"Look I don't really know what happened between you two but since you left he yells more than he sings and he… he just can't write anymore."

"Does he know that I'm coming."

"No…But.. wait your coming."

"Yeah tell him that I'll be there in 5 days and I want him at the studio at 7 am sharp."

"Thnx Jude."

"Your welcome. Bye Jude."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay after a very long time an update. hoopw you enjoy. i don't own homewrecker by hellogoodbye...even this fucked up version.

Chap 5

5 days later

Tommy walked into the studio. The clock read 7:15. He was running a little late. But what could they expect. The last time he was up this early was with …her. Stop it Quincy. Your meeting your new producer this morning, Tommy thought. She was the last thing he needed on her mind. He needed to focus on his work.

His last few singles has been getting no playing time. They all seemed to be missing something. It was because of her again. He came to the conclusion that if he didn't think about her than he wouldn't have his mind wandering. As you could tell that plan was going real well

As he walked by Georgia she said to him. "Your producers waiting in Studio B."

"Okay, thanks." He walked towards the studio and heard an all too familiar voice.

I know what I feel

And you feel it too

As he entered Jude sensed someone's presence in the room. Jude looked up at Tommy. He could see a look of nervousness for only a second on her face before it was washed away as she set down her guitar and stood up from the stool.

She had obviously gone through the situation over and over in her head because she handled the situation with an unnatural calm.

"No formalities Quincy. I'm your boss you're my client…end of story. Now go into the booth and show me what you got."

Tommy was too shocked to disagree. He walked speechless into the recording booth.

As he started to sing a more like yell rand through Jude headphones.

I formed this love with my own hands

And she just came and hurt the plans

She found the key and cracked the code

And tore it apart

"Please stop." Jude interrupted him. She took of her headphones and walked in to the recording booth, sitting on a stool next to him. "What happened to you? You used to have such talent."

Tommy stood up from his stool suddenly angry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. That song had a good basis but the lyrics were not relatable and your voice was way too angry. You were more yelling than anything else." Jude tried to look in his eyes but he was shutting her out. "You used to be so good at this."

"I guess I lost my inspiration." Tommy looked up at her. "But then again you shouldn't be talking."

This time it was Jude's turn to question him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When was the last time you've written something for yourself let alone sing it professionally?"

Jude looked down at the ground, her eyes starting to water. She hadn't sung to anyone but herself since that night. It was too hard for her to. She tried to continue in CA, but every time she'd be in the recording booth she would see his voice and it would make her crack…taking away her voice.

The truth was that she was afraid that she'd lose it permanently. That couldn't happen. It was the only thing she had left.

"You have a concert tomorrow. I…uh…want those lyrics rewritten and your voice relaxed by then." Jude got up to leave the studio.

"Jude…wait… I'm…"

"Save it Quincy. If you're going to apologize at least do it for the right reasons." She then walked out of the studio.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Wall

Tommy sat in the dressing room behind the Vinyl Palace waiting for Jude, the roles switched. Not that long ago he had been the one to walk in this room to check on her lyrics.

As soon as Jude walked in the door he handed her his lyrics. She read over them nodding. "Much better," She looked back at him. Her eyes staring at him but still seeming distant "Just try and remember to relax your voice. You were born to do this so don't try so hard."

Jude turned to leave the room when Tommy grabbed her arm. "Jude wait."

Jude continued to look away. "Let's just skip this okay? There's no point to it. I came back as a favor to Georgia. I…if we talk about us it will just make things harder so…leave it."

Tommy turned her around. "No…I need to know why you don't sing anymore."

"No you don't. It's not important. All that's important is that you ready to sing…not me."

"Yes it is important. I've told you many times you have a natural talent. I have to know why you're giving that up girl."

Girl. The word resounded in Jude's head. She hadn't been called that in a long time. She felt her lip quiver and she tried to hold back the water that was rushing to her eyes.

"1 minute." E.J. voice broke the silence.

"You need to get out there." Jude offered trying to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me why." Tommy's hand tightened around her arm.

"30 sec. Tommy we need you out here." E.J.'s urgent voice called.

"Go and sing and I promise we'll talk about it when you done okay?" Jude told him knowing she would regret the decision later.

"Promise?" Tommy asked his eyes worried and pleading.

"TOMMY WE NEED YOUR ASS ON STAGE NOW!"

"I promise. Just go okay?" Jude said hurriedly.

"Okay." Tommy grabbed his guitar and walked out of the room and toward the stage.

As the band started to play Jude sat down on the black couch in the dressing room with her head in her hands.

"I have to promise myself that I won't get attached again." Jude whispered to herself as Tommy's once again smooth voice flowed through the room.

I built this house

With my own hands

But she just came

And burnt the plans

She found the safe

And cracked the code

She grabbed the goods

And hit the road

She couldn't let him break sown the wall that she had out up around herself.

And I'm

Feeling dumb

Oh, oh, girl

You're the one

She felt so stupid. Sure she had put up an extra thick wall but he had super human strength.

Who shut off my electricity

Explained we just lack chemistry

And on the walls and on the shelves

She hung up pictures of herself

She knew she was being selfish. That she was blocking him out when hw probably wanted to help her more than anything but if she have him a part of her he could shatter her already broken and fragile self.

That makes it hard to

Lock my doors at night

Even my fire alarms won't work right

And as I try to sleep I

Glance next doors

And all I see is his lips touching yours

Oh girl

Jude closed her eyes and a flash of him kissing Sadie rushed into her mind erasing any guilt she felt of blocking him out. He had his chance right? He had long past lost it.

I will dig a hole and label it love

And trick her to fall in from above

Strategically placed at the front door

I'll coax her to come back to get more

She wasn't going to fall for his smooth voice or comforting arms no… she was going to help him with the album and that was it. It wasn't even for him it was for Georgia….right. Yes. Yes it was. She needed to stop second guessing herself… that wasn't going to help anybody.

Oh, girl

I'm feeling dumb

Oh, oh, girl

You're the one

She was going to be smart. She was going to be the once to push him away.

She was strong now.

That makes it hard to

Lock my doors at night

Even my fire alarms won't work right

And as I try to sleep I

Glance next doors

And all I see is his lips touching yours

Oh girl

Jude walked out to the side of the stage to the sound of fans shouting. Tommy looked over at her with that smile.

"Crap." She whispered. "The wall's cracking."


End file.
